marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Arnold Lundberg (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = X-Statix Tower, Santa Monica, Los Angeles, formerly Minnesota | Gender = Male | Height = 5' 7" | Weight = 120 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = Malformed right side of the face | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Peter Milligan; Mike Allred | First = X-Statix #1 | Death = X-Statix #5 | HistoryText = Arnie Lundberg is a mutant who was born with the right hand side of his face hideously scarred. Children in his local town mocked and ridiculed him, as did many others. The result of this was a beating that left him badly hurt and comatose. As he lay comatose, he heard the recorded voice of U-Go Girl (Edie Sawyer), recorded for publicity reasons, which stirred him out of his inert state. He soon revived completely. Arnie Lundberg claimed to be the biggest X-Force fan in the world, especially of U-Go Girl. He blamed the Orphan for killing his favorite member. It was eventually revealed that he was a mutant and was using his powers to control a small town in Minnesota. He was also psychically sending images of U-Go Girl into the Orphan's mind in hope that Guy would attack him. Preparing for the attack, he unleashed an army of the dead to attack Solomon O'Sullivan's super team, O-Force. The Orphan arrived and saved the team and confronted Arnie who sent him flying out a window and into the undead army. Guy was saved by X-Statix and Guy convinced Arnie to turn his powers to healing the mess he had caused. First sending him to Charles Xavier after having presented him as deceased to the public, the Orphan then instead nominated Arnie for X-Statix membership so that they could keep an eye on him. Arnie joined the X-Statix as the "Mysterious Fan Boy", with his identity concealed from the public with a mask. Lacuna, who could move between seconds, removed his mask on live TV, revealing his identity to the world. To prove that he has changed his ways, "Fanboy" joined X-Statix on a mission against the indestructible Razorhead where he had a heart attack after killing Razorhead and saving the team. After he died, the Orphan argued with Lacuna over his decision to have Lacuna inject him with a chemical that caused Arnie's heart attack. | Powers = * Reality Warping: Arnold was a mutant reality warper who could bend the world around him at will. ** Matter Restructuring: He could restructure matter, both organic and inorganic. ** Animate Corpses: He could also raise and animate corpses, though that is probably just a use of his other powers. * Teleporting: Arnold could teleport objects or/and beings, etc. However, he apparently could not heal his scarred face. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Cardiac malformation: Arnie had a malformed left ventricle and a arrhythmia, causing him to be vulnerable to too much exercise of his powers. * Powers limitation: Arnie had his powers unable to cure his own facial and cardiac malformations. Also, his cardiac malformation made those powers dangerous to be used. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = On his funeral, the board stated "Arthur K. Lundberg", "Speed Metal Fan", "(1988)-(2002)". | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fan_Boy | Links = }} Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleporters Category:Necromancy Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Media-Driven Characters